The present invention relates to a novel stop mechanism for a door associated with a jamb.
Many items have been developed to prevent doors from opening or closing. The typical door stop includes a weighted item which is normally placed on the floor in the vicinity of the door such that the door cannot travel, normally along a rotational path. For example, U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 286,015 and 302,939 describe doorstops which are free standing.
Other door stops have been devised that are connected to door and prevent movement of the door by simply serving as an extension of the dimension of the door. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,553 depicts this type of door stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,943 shows a door stop which has a hinge pin parallel to the door hinge pin and carries a movable finger which connects with a catch to lock a car door or folded into immediate position between the open and closed position.
A door stop mechanism which is simple to use, versatile, and effective would be a great advance in the building art field.